dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Cabba
Cabbe |group = Saiyan |universe = Sixth Universe |galaxy = |race = Saiyan (Sixth Universe) |birthplace = Sadal |birthday = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |team = Team Sixth Universe |team2 = Sixth Universe Baseball Team |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |instructor = |headquarters = Sadal |manga debut = Chapter 7 (Super) |anime debut = DBS032 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut= Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Continuous Ki Manipulation Wave * Double Axe Handle * Garlic Cannon * Ki Manipulation Wave * Knifehand Strike * Super Saiyan * Shockwave From the Body * Zanzōken |tools = }} is a Saiyan from the Sixth Universe. He is one of the five members from Team Sixth Universe that represents the Sixth Universe in Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, page 18 Personality Unlike most examples of the Saiyan race, Cabba is shown to be a fairly good-natured and individual with a kind disposition. Friendly and forthcoming, he willingly started a conversation with the senior Saiyans, Son Gokū and Vegeta, chatting them up despite them being strangers. As a Saiyan from the Sixth Universe, he helps stop criminals and lawbreakers within their Universe, and as such, has a sense of justice. However, like all Saiyans, he enjoy's combat, and promises to not hold back in his matches in the tournament. As he managed to pass the preliminary test of the tournament, he also seems to be rather intelligent.Dragon Ball Super chapter 8, pages 3-6 Appearance Cabba's appearance is fairly standard for a member of the Saiyan race, though he appears slightly frailer than the rest. Along with his frail build and young appearance, he has narrow eyes and a gentle face. His hair is in the same spiky black hair his race is known for; notably, it resembles Gohan's hairstyle from his early adulthood. As noted by Vegeta, Cabba's clothing is in the style that the Saiyan's wore before they were annexed by Freeza's Army;Dragon Ball Super chapter 8, page 3 his attire consists of a simple iron breastplate, attached with shoulder-straps. Underneath is a bodysuit, blue in colour, as well as brown armbands, purple and brown boots, and a belt with a silver buckle. Abilities Being chosen to fight in the Hakaishin tournament by Vados herself, Cabba is an extraordinarily powerful fighter, one of the best in the Sixth Universe. He could pressure Vegeta in their base forms despite Vegeta's power being superior to that of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks without even transforming, and managed to get the upper hand when he turned Super Saiyan. One of Cabba's surprising abilities is his ability to copy moves he has seen, similar to a manner that Son Gokū could do which Yamcha compared them. As such, after only seeing it done once, Cabba was able to do the Garlic Cannon and equal Vegeta's in their base forms.Dragon Ball Super episode 37 Transformations Cabba acheives the legendary Super Saiyan transformation during his match against Vegeta in the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition. This transformation comes with the traditional hallmarks of the Super Saiyan form; golden hair, a flaming golden aura, and green eyes. Notably, Cabba's eyebrows thicken, and unlike other cases of the Super Saiyan transformation, he gains no increase in muscle mass, retaining his wiry frame.Dragon Ball Super episode 37 Dragon Ball Super Hakaishin Champa Arc Cabba is one of the members of Team Sixth Universe, brought by the Hakaishin to compete in the tournament on the Nameless Planet. Before starting the preliminary written test, he specifically goes to talk to Son Gokū and Vegeta, as he can tell they're Saiyans. He explains how the Saiyans from the Sixth Universe work to the senior Saiyans, before promising to not hold back in the ring, as well as promising to Vegeta that he'll take him to the Saiyan's homeworld, Sadal. He would later go on to pass the preliminary test.Dragon Ball Super episode 32 After the battle between Piccolo and Frost, Cabba defends Frost against the claim that he was cheating. However, after Frost is revealed to have cheated, Cabba is shocked at this. Cabba became disheartened when he learned of Frost's true nature.Dragon Ball Super episode 34 After Vegeta finishes his match againts Magetta, Cabba offers to fight with Saiyan prince. During the early part of their fight Cabba manages to be on par with Vegeta´s base power up until the later uses the Super Saiyan transformation, Vegeta askes him to inmediately transform in order to continue with the match but to the prince dissapointment Cabba reveals to him about his inability use said power and askes Vegeta to teach him how to use it. After saying those words, Vegeta starts to beat down cabba with powerful punches and kicks while manipulating him to think that he will kill his family and race, which angers Cabba and helps him trigger the Super Saiyan transformation follow by striking back againts the prince with and initial overwhelming assault. In the middle of their fight Cabba returns to his senses and normal form after realising what were Vegeta´s plan, which he inmediately confirms it, Vegeta then askes him to turn back to Super Saiyan to continue. Cabba manages to turn into Super Saiyan once more but, them the prince processes to use the Super Saiyan Blue transformation to end the fight in a single punch and knowking out Cabba but no before advising him not to forget the feeling of pain that he felt from their fight. Vegeta later wakes him up and before processing to the next fight the prideful Saiyan gives a short lecture about the Saiyan pride to Cabba and encourage him to become stronger, Cabba finally reverence to him.Dragon Ball Super episode 37 In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Cabba is one of the members of Team Sixth Universe, brought by the Hakaishin to compete in the tournament on the Nameless Planet.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, page 18 Before starting the preliminary written test, he specifically goes to talk to Son Gokū and Vegeta, as he can tell they're Saiyans. He explains how the Saiyans from the Sixth Universe work to the senior Saiyans, before promising to not hold back in the ring, as well as promising to Vegeta that he'll take him to the Saiyan's homeworld, Sadal. He would later go on to pass the preliminary test.Dragon Ball Super chapter 8, pages 3-6 Video Games Cabba will be among the characters included in Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 DLC Pack 1. Trivia * Like all Saiyans, Cabba's name is a pun on a kind of vegetable. In this case, his name was likely taken from . References Category:Inhabitants of the Sixth Universe Category:Characters that have participated in the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Alive Category:Saiyan Category:Characters who participated in the Greatest Martial Arts Tournament in the Universe